Existing hemispherical coverage antenna designs, including examples such as quadrafilar helices and conical spiral antennas, present some problems. For example, a quadrafilar helix antenna may provide hemispherical coverage, but may not be sufficiently durable to withstand the acceleration, vibration, and other stresses that attend launch, deployment, and operation of an antenna disposed on a vehicle. Both the quadrafilar helix antenna and a log conical spiral antenna include a nonconductive structural member that provides structural support to the antenna. However, while the nonconductive structural member supports the antenna, the nonconductive structural member—as is the case with any nonconductive components—may absorb charged particles in space. Thus, the nonconductive structural member may accumulate large electrical charges that could result in electro-static discharges (ESDs). ESDs may produce voltage spikes that can damage sensitive electronic devices connected to the antenna, such as telemetry equipment and other devices. Thus, certain currently available antennas that provide hemispherical coverage have deficiencies, such as being structurally fragile and potentially producing damaging ESD discharges.